The present invention relates to improved load cells for precision measurements of weights and forces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,128 granted Apr. 27, 1971 to Lockery discloses a load cell comprising two generally parallel beam members forming a parallelogram with a longitudinal axis parallel to the beams. The beam members are rigidly connected together at one end and attached to a support. The other ends are rigidly connected together and support a scale pan or platform. A pair of strain gages is attached to each of the beam members. In accordance with the above patent, a shunt resistor is connected across the strain gages at one end or the other of the load cell so that accurate force measurements independent of the load position along the longitudinal axis of the parallelogram may be obtained. Such resistors do not, however, make the output of the load cell independent of the position of the load along axes transverse to the longitudinal axis. Instead, they frequently increase the variation of the output with position of the load along such axes.